


don't say I don't still make you blush

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blushing, Claiming, Conventions, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, PAX Prime, Pax Prime 2015, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You following him,” Mark replies while he busies himself restacking the game cards on the table in front of him, his head ducking down to look at the cards as he continues to say, “I found him first.”</p><p>The noise from the crowd grows in volume for a moment but through the din, two words are heard.</p><p>“<i>He’s mine.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't say I don't still make you blush

**Author's Note:**

> prompt found [here](http://markimoo-is-a-nerd.tumblr.com/post/127903252933/mine)
> 
> this one really got away from me, holy shit. it's been written over the course of two days and like wtf, didn't think it'd be this long. I dunno what I expected from this fic but I'm pretty happy with it to be honest. it's also nearing 3am and I should really get in bed.
> 
> Title from _Burning Up_ by Marianas Trench

The lights are almost blinding and he’s beginning to feel a tad bit hot under the glare of the lights. Jack leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees as Mark begins answering a question from one of the fans in the audience. He feels Mark poke him in the arm as he talks and Jack lets it slide, listening while Mark talks.

Mark turns to reaffirm a fact with Jack and he quips a quick, “Yeah,” in reply, his eyes glancing over to look at the audience he can barely see. Mark continues to speak, his arm suddenly coming forth to gesture between Jack and Felix, who is sat beside him on the sofa.

“You followed me and then two days later, you followed me,” Jack says, glancing between Mark and Felix. Laughter rings in Mark’s voice as he agrees, seeming to think back to that particular twitter exchange.

Jack smiles, turning away from Felix to face towards Mark. He gestures to him quickly as he says, “And then you got jealous.”

“Did I get jealous?” Mark questions, head shooting up to look towards Jack. He answers his own question, half muttering, “I think I got jealous, yeah,” as a collective wave of “ _ooh”_ comes from the crowd before them.

Jack turns in his seat, trying to appear sassy as he faces Felix and Ken. Felix looks incredulous as he says, “What?”

“You following him,” Mark replies while he busies himself restacking the game cards on the table in front of him, his head ducking down to look at the cards as he continues to say, “I found him first.”

The noise from the crowd grows in volume for a moment but through the din, two words are heard.

“ _He’s mine_.”

Jack doesn’t miss the way Mark grumbles that beneath his breathe, his microphone only just picking up the words he utters almost to himself with a touch of jealousy wrapping around his words. Jack looks over to his friend sat beside him and almost stumbles over the words in his sentence, caught off guard by the remark. Mark himself doesn’t seem to notice Jack’s surprise at his uttered comment and continues talking to the audience and the rest of the people on stage, carrying on as normal. It makes Jack shake himself out of it, coming back to reality for a moment while he tries to push the sound of Mark’s voice uttering, “ _he's mine_ ,” out of his head. He doesn’t need the distraction right now.

-

The panel continues as normal and by the end of it Jack is flushed and grinning widely, full to the brim with joy at the experience he was just a part of. The fans were amazing and getting to sit on stage with a group of his friends while playing games and answering questions was beyond anything he could ever imagine himself accomplishing, and he’s grateful for every minute of it. He can’t stop himself from smiling the entire time as him and the rest of the gang walk off stage, all waving their final goodbyes to the audience before they make their way out into one of the halls to begin signings.

“Aw Jack,” Mark comments as he takes his microphone off and hands it to a member of staff, “look at you.”

“What?” Jack asks, mimicking Mark as he takes off his microphone and hands it to someone.

“You can’t stop grinning,” Mark replies easily, “it’s cute.”

Mark looks up at his friend through his lashes, a soft smile on his face that makes Jack feel both self conscious and ignited with joy all at once. He’s glad his cheeks are already flushed from being under the hot lights on stage or else his cheeks suddenly heating up now would only further cause him embarrassment. He smiles shyly at Mark, feeling both pleased and bashful at his comment.

“It’s just- it’s a really great experience, all of this. I’m happy for all of the opportunities that have led me to this moment,” Jack replies almost timidly, his head ducking down to hide his warm and smiling face from Mark. His hand reaches up to rub at the back of his neck almost anxiously, his fingernails scratching lightly at the skin as a way to distract himself.

He feels more than sees Mark step closer to him, his warm breath ghosting his cheek as he leans closer to murmur in Jack’s ear, “I know you are. I’m glad you’re here with us, with me. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Jack’s sure his face is burning now and when he glances up to catch Mark’s eye, he finds Mark is a lot closer than he originally thought. Mark’s eyes are hooded and there’s a warmth to them that makes Jack’s insides melt into a puddle in his stomach, making him feel weak at the knees. He feels rooted to the spot, as if the look in Mark’s eyes alone are keeping him fixed in place, enchanting him so he doesn’t look away. For a moment, he thinks he’s leaning closer, his eyes flickering down to Mark’s lips for barely a second before his gaze flicks back up to his eyes and the heat in his cheeks and the intensity in Mark’s eyes are leaving him feeling dizzy, when the moment is broken.

“Come on, we’ve got to get to the signings,” Felix says, clapping Jack on the back and jolting the Irishman forward and out of the intense staring contest he had been having with Mark. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts as Felix passes him by, his skirt flowing prettily around his knees. Ken is waiting by the door that will lead them out to the signings area and reaches an arm out in welcome as Felix approaches him.

When Jack looks round to Mark he seems back to his usual self, his hands perched on his hips as he looks in the direction of Ken and Felix. He looks back towards Jack and flashes him his signature smile, eyes crinkling in the corners slightly as he shows his teeth. Jack smiles back at him and heads for the door, Mark following behind him while Ken orders them to hurry the hell up before the fans get rowdy.

Jack smiles as Mark’s infectious laughter flitters through the air and his arm brushes his as they make their way out the door.

-

It’s easy to be swept away by the fans and Jack quickly finds himself busy, his arms aching with how many people he hugs and how many things he signs, his cheeks tingling with pain with how much he’s smiling. He loves every minute of it and soaks it all up, trying to get to as many fans as he possibly can while still trying to give each fan enough time with him and not making them rush through the line.

Towards the end of the signings he’s beginning to feel stretched thin, his muscles aching and his head buzzing from how many people there are and he reaches for his water bottle, taking a generous swig that leaves the bottle empty. He wrinkles his nose at the lack of water and worries for a moment that he’ll end up thirsty, his mouth already feeling dry from how much he’s spoken during the last hour or so. He places the bottle on the table again and is about to speak to the person coming towards him from the queue when he feels something cold press against his bare arm and he turns to find Mark pressing his mostly filled water bottle against his skin.

Jack raises his eyebrow in question and Mark simply says, “Have some.”

“Oh,” Jack says, already reaching for the water bottle unconsciously, “You don’t have to Mark, I’ll be alright.”

Mark simply shrugs and applies the slightest bit of pressure against Jack’s arm, the water bottle chilling his skin.

“Just have some, it’s cool.”

Jack doesn’t bother refusing him again and simply grabs for the bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking a quick swig of the drink, knocking his head back as he does so. He can feel his throat working as he takes two mouthfuls of water and swallows them both, grateful for the cold liquid coating his throat and travelling through his chest. The plastic of the bottle crinkles as he pulls it from his lips and squeezes the bottle in his grasp, and he gives an audible, “ _ah_ ,” after he takes his swig.

“Thanks man,” he says, turning back with a smile to hand the water bottle back to Mark. He pauses as he does so though, his smile almost faltering at the expression on his friends face.

Mark’s looking at him again the way he did backstage, his eyes half lidded and a fire in the pools of his brown eyes. His lips are parted ever so slightly and his eyes travel from Jack’s throat to his eyes, pausing at his lips for the briefest of moments before he locks eyes with Jack.

Jack fears he audibly gulps at the intensity of Mark’s gaze that’s directed straight at him and his thoughts scatter like shattered glass; are his friends noticing how Mark’s looking at him? Is he just imagining the intensity of his gaze? Are the fans noticing the transaction currently happening right in front of them?

The moments gone as quickly as it came, Jack snapping out of his thoughts the moment Mark’s fingers brush against his on the water bottle, sending a spark of electricity from his fingertips to the tips of his ears that burn a brilliant shade of pink. He can feel that his eyes are wide and he tries to school his expression into a more natural one while Mark smiles at him and takes the water bottle from his grasp.

“Hope that quenched your thirst,” Mark comments, placing the bottle back on the table in front of him and Jack’s left grasping at thin air before he lowers his arm back to his side. He gives Mark a sheepish smile and nods, trying to ignore the hushed comment of, “Hasn’t quenched his thirst for Mark though,” from one of the fans in the crowd. He hears the ripples of giggles from those who heard the comment and his cheeks darken as the tips of Mark’s ears turn pink.

The signings continue on for a while longer, Jack and the gang growing more tired as the minutes wear on, but they try their best to keep their smiles on their faces as they tend to their fans. Luckily, just as Jack is about to collapse from exhaustion, the signings end and they all wave goodbye to the crowd as they make their way out the room. The fans jump and wave goodbye as a collective unit, all of them smiling widely and talking amongst themselves while Jack, Mark, Felix, and Ken make their way out of a side door into the safety of an empty room.

Just as Jack is about to step through the door, the last of the lot of them to do so, there’s a cry of his name and he feels someone grab at his sleeve and tug at the fabric. He almost stumbles into them, tripping over his own feet as he’s tugged backwards. He turns to face the person in question, mouth open with a warning on the tip of his tongue as he almost falls, with the only thing keeping him from falling onto whoever grabs for him being a strong arm wrapping quickly around his waist and pulling him forward.

It all happens so quickly that Jack feels practically lightheaded and dizzy from it all. It takes him a moment to fully realize what’s happening as one of the staff members working at the convention escorts the overexcited fan away from the exit door, and in his ear he hears a murmured, almost growled, “ _Mine._ ”

He shivers when he hears the word and turns to see Mark looking towards the fan being taken away, his strong arm still wrapped around Jack’s waist. Jack realizes his body is gently pressed against Mark’s, his body half turned towards Mark’s like he’s some damsel in the arms of his rescuer, like on the cover of some superhero film.

He’s unconsciously staring at Mark’s chest before Mark pulls him through the door, shutting it behind them in one swift motion. He doesn’t take his arm away from around Jack’s waist as he does so and once they’re through the door his arm lingers a moment longer before he finally lets go of his friend and steps back.

Jack closes his eyes and leans against the wall that’s beside him, his fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. It’s always nerve wracking when a fan makes a grab for you or your friends, and Jack takes a moment to collect himself. He’s thankful Mark was there to pull him away from the situation because he knows he would have struggled to refuse the fan otherwise.

“ _Mine._ ”

Jack opens his eyes and shakes his head; he doesn’t need to think about how Mark practically growled that into his ear when he grabbed him. Besides, maybe Jack imagined it, like an echo of a memory from when Mark had said it earlier on in the panel. Yes, perhaps Jack had simply imagined it.

“You okay Jack?”

He looks up to see Mark watching him, brows furrowed in concern. Jack flashes him a reassuring smile and nods, pushing himself up from where he was leaning against the wall.

“I’m fine Mark. Thanks for dragging me out of that situation.”

Mark scrunches his nose up, still worried, but returns Jack’s smile with one of his own. He reaches out and claps a hand down on Jack’s shoulder, giving him a gentle shake as way of reassurance, and pulls him forward until his arm is looped around Jack’s shoulders. Jack staggers ever so slightly as they begin to walk, Ken and Felix already rolling their eyes and turning away from them both as they head back to their hotel rooms to get changed and ready to head out to dinner later. They don’t comment on the flush in Jack’s cheeks as Mark begins regaling him in some tale or other, his arm a reassuring weight on Jack’s shoulders.

-

Jack can’t help but smile under Mark’s attention; they’re sat at the dinner table in some restaurant he can’t remember the name of, and across from where he’s sitting is Mark, who hasn’t stopped smiling at him the entire time they’ve been seated. Jack feels almost shy under all of the attention but he can’t help but soak it all up, appreciating every moment of it as the night wears on.

They’ve all finished their dinner, plates wiped clean and taken away to be washed, desserts eaten or almost finished. Laughter rings in the air, mainly Bob’s infectious laugh that makes everyone else join in too, and the atmosphere is buzzing with joy and contentment. Jack sits back in his seat and links his fingers over his stomach, letting out a contented sigh as his eyes slip closed.

“Alright over there Jackaboy?” Mark questions and Jack reopens his eyes to look across the table at his friend. His lips twitch up into a small but genuinely happy smile and he nods, happy for once to be quite while the chatter of the rest of the group washes over him. Mark’s expression softens, his lopsided grin loosening into a small smile itself. He shifts in his seat so he’s facing away from the rest of the group, who are happily chattering amongst themselves, and is instead facing directly towards Jack. His arms come up to lean against the table, and Jack can’t help but notice how the muscles of his friends arms look nice where they’re crossed over each other atop the table.

Mark must notice the way Jack’s eyes rake over the muscles of his arms, because when Jack flicks his gaze back up towards Mark’s, his expression has changed from soft to heated. It’s the same expression Jack’s seen twice already today and he swallows thickly with the heat that suddenly blooms in his chest and begins to spread throughout his body. He doesn’t want to look away from Mark, doesn’t want the moment to be broken again before it can truly begin to form itself, but he knows nothing can happen while they’re sat together at a table with their friends in some restaurant. He also knows he and Mark can’t just up and leave so he allows himself to bask in the moment while it lasts before it’s broken.

Except it doesn’t really break; Mark turns towards the others to see them finished with their meals and suggests to one of them about getting the bill. His voice seems lower than usual, like he’s still feeling the heat of the moment and is simply waiting for his chance to strike. Jack sits forward in his seat, anticipation bubbling in his stomach as someone asks the waiter for the bill and everyone begins totalling up how much of their share they have to pay. Jack reaches for his wallet and begins fumbling for his money, hardly paying attention as the others talk to each other and laugh together, his mind too preoccupied with sneaking glances Mark’s way, only to see Mark already watching him.

By the time they stumble out of the restaurant, everyone buzzed on the high of a good day and a few glasses of alcohol, Mark’s already by Jack’s side, his arm looped around Jack’s shoulders loosely as they all head off down the street. They’re towards the back of the group, both of them watching the rest of the gang hang off each other and joke around, the din of chatter and laughter echoing from the group as they make their way back to the hotel.

Jack feels acutely aware of the pressure of Mark’s arm resting on his shoulders; his arm is hanging loosely, his hand dangling limply over Jack’s chest as they walk. Their sides are pressed flush together and Jack notices it with every step they take as they walk back to the hotel, his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage while he desperately tries to ignore the growing heat in his stomach that’s spreading up to his chest and downwards to other areas.

For the most part he and Mark walk together in silence, both listening to the chatter of the rest of the group and occasionally replying to something someone will direct their way. They don’t say much to each other as they make their way back but Jack can still feel the underlying spark of _something_ as they continue to walk. He feels like he’s about to burst out of his skin with the growing anticipation that’s gnawing away at him, but he remains still as they walk, not letting his nerves and excitement show in case he’s read the situation wrong and he ends up freaking Mark out.

When they finally reach the hotel, they all clamber into one of the elevators, not bothering to split up into two groups to ride the two different elevators separately. As a result, Jack ends up squished against Mark’s chest, with Mark leaning against one wall of the elevator as he holds both of Jack’s arms, his hands burning imprints into Jack’s skin through his clothes.

Jack tries not to stare into Mark’s eyes, his own darting every which way in an attempt to not stare straight at his friend, but every time he glances towards Mark his hooded eyes are always watching Jack with a burning intensity that makes Jack flush. Being so scrutinized under his gaze makes Jack want to squirm but he knows that’s not a good idea, not with the way his and Mark’s bodies are pressed against each other in the cramped space of the elevator. He simply ducks his head instead, with his cheeks and tips of his ears tinted a vibrant shade of red.

The more they ride the elevator, the more of their friends clamber out and wave their goodbyes for the night. Eventually Mark and Jack have enough room to step away from each other and Jack does, putting a small amount of space between them so as not to arouse suspicion. Mark still wraps an arm loosely around Jack’s waist though, and it only makes him blush harder.

By the time they hop off the elevator, there’s only a few of their friends left waiting to get to their floor. Mark and Jack both wave goodbye to their friends and begin heading off down the corridor towards their rooms, which coincidently ended up being a room apart from each other. Mark’s door is the first one they reach and Jack stands awkwardly for a moment as he says his goodnights and makes to walk to his room. The only thing that stops him from doing so is Mark reaching out to grab at his jacket sleeve to pull him back, his hand tugging at the material hard enough to practically make Jack spin right back around. He almost stumbles head first into Mark’s chest but manages to correct himself before he manages that.

Mark simply quirks his lips into a smirk at Jack’s display and reaches into his jeans pocket to retrieve his room key. He slots the key into the lock and turns it, pressing the handle down and pushing the door open before he takes the key out and returns it to his jeans pocket. Jack watches in silence, his stomach fluttering with nerves and excitement as Mark pulls him into his room.

He’s not sure what he expects to happen, but he moans happily when Mark shuts the room door behind them and cups Jack’s face to bring him forward into a lip bruising kiss. He isn’t careful about it, his movements almost desperate as he licks his way quickly into Jack’s mouth and moves his hands to Jack’s shoulders, pushing him backwards to press him against the closed door. The door rattles in its frame in protest to what they’re doing but Jack doesn’t care, simply reaches forward to tangle his hands in Mark’s hair and pull at the thick strands.

It feels like all of the pent up heat from throughout the day is suddenly pouring out of them, translating itself into bitten lips and bruising kisses, wandering hands that grab at clothes and tug until they’re removed. By the time they begin to stumble their way over towards Mark’s bed, Jack’s zip up hoodie is abandoned on the floor and his shirt has been rucked up beneath his armpits, exposing his chest and abdomen. Mark’s fingernails drag across the expanse of Jack’s stomach, raking through the fine hair there that leads beneath the waistband of his jeans and Jack hisses against Mark’s lips, his stomach muscles tensing under Mark’s fingertips.

They haven’t said a word to each other since the restaurant but Jack can’t help himself as Mark’s name slips from his lips in the form of a breathy moan, his eyes closed and stomach both aflame and tying itself in knots over what’s happening. He feels like a dam that’s just burst, all of his pent up emotions spilling out of him in waves that envelop and drown him. It all feels too much and yet not enough at the same time, like he’s taken a drug that makes his head spin and his heart try to break free of his ribcage. His skin feels like it’s on fire with every new piece of skin that Mark’s fingers brush across and he sucks in his bottom lip to bite at the plump skin there.

There’s a tug of something and he opens his eyes slowly to see Mark gently lifting his arms and pulling his shirt over his head, his head popping free to reveal his ruffled hair. The corner of Mark’s lips quirk up into an adoring smile that’s aimed directly at Jack and he feels like his heart is going to burst because of it.

He ducks his head shyly, suddenly self conscious of himself now that his shirt is gone and there’s no way for him to cover himself. His arms reach up instinctively to cross themselves across his chest, a way to defend himself and create a barrier but Mark gently takes hold of his wrists before he can try to hide himself. He lifts Jack’s wrists up to his mouth and presses soft kisses along the pale skin of his inner wrist, kissing first his left wrist before moving onto his right. He keeps eye contact with Jack as he does so, the heat within his eyes still intense but also mixed with something else, an emotion Jack’s not sure he wants to name just yet.

Once he’s kissed Jack’s wrists, he lets go of them and reaches down for the hem of his own shirt, pulling it over his head in one swift motion before dropping it to the floor. He reaches forward and takes Jack’s hands within his own, lacing his fingers between Jack’s while he simply gazes into Jack’s eyes with the softest of expressions.

Jack ducks his head again, shyness wrapping itself around him like mist on a frosty morning, but he watches Mark let go of one of his hands and bring it up to cup his cheek, making him look up at Mark again. His thumb brushes against Jack’s cheek and the ghost of a sigh tickles the inside of Mark’s wrist.

“You’re beautiful,” Mark murmurs, adoration sparkling in his eyes and it makes Jack’s skin feel like it’s glowing, radiating a mixture of pleasurable emotions. He leans forward to press his lips against Mark’s again but this time it’s softer, less desperate and heated than before. It’s less rushed, both of them slowly taking their time to kiss at each other’s skin and work their way up to explore each other’s mouths, licking languidly while they stand shirtless together in Mark’s hotel room, their fingers entwined.

Eventually they move back to their previous pace, kisses becoming heavier as they hungrily bite at each other’s swollen lips. Jack moves forward, Mark stepping back and they find themselves falling to the bed in a heap of giggles and limbs, hands still reaching and grasping for each other as their lips try to reconnect. Mark props himself up on one elbow and leans himself over Jack, his fingertips skimming along the pale skin of Jack’s arm, brushing slowly up and then down again before he moves to repeat the action on Jack’s side, tracing the skin from his hip and up along his ribs. Jack squirms at the ticklish feeling, huffing a half giggle against Mark’s lips before he continues to kiss him.

Jack’s not really sure how much time passes with them like that, Mark’s fingers brushing along his exposed skin as if he were creating a trail to travel on a map. His touch is gentle, tickling him every so often when his hand brushes over a sensitive area of skin on Jack’s person, but he tries not to break the lazy kisses by giggling too much. His hand is cupping the back of Mark’s neck, fingers scratching unconsciously at the hair on the nape of his neck, fingers occasionally reaching up to card through the fluffy tufts of dark hair.

For a moment, Jack almost forgets where he is, so lost in the sensation of Mark and the way the touch of his fingertips bring Jack’s skin to life and the taste of his lips ignites a fire within him that makes him feel engulfed in flames, like he’s a firework about to explode into an array of sparks and colours. It almost comes as a surprise when he feels Mark’s hand slip beneath the waistband of his jeans and boxers, having not noticed Mark unbuttoning or unzipping his jeans.

“Is this okay?” Mark murmurs, leaning back slightly to give Jack room to breathe even as his hand wraps itself around Jack’s semi erect dick. Jack tries to catch his breath, a breathy moan slipping from between his lips as Mark starts to slowly stroke at his cock, being gentle as he does so since he hasn’t used lube yet. Jack manages to stutter out a breathless yes, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment while he gently lifts his hips up to match the leisurely pace of Mark’s strokes.

It doesn’t take long for Jack to get worked up, his hands coming down to push at the fabric of his boxers and jeans to push them further down until his cock springs free, his clothes bunched up just beneath his bum. Mark’s hand seems huge wrapped around Jack’s cock, the flushed head of his dick appearing with each downward stroke before it disappears in the upstroke. As weird as it is to see, Jack can’t help but watch almost mesmerized; his cock twitches with interest and precome leaks from the tip, helping to lube Mark’s gradual pumps.

Mark’s nose bumps against the side of Jack’s temple, asking for his attention which Jack gladly gives, his head turning to face Mark as he brings their lips back together. Jack reaches up to cup Mark’s cheek, brushing his thumb idly across the stubbled skin before his hand moves to cup the nape of his neck again, fingers scratching lightly through his hair.

Mark’s hand on Jack’s cock begins to speed up, the precome leaking from Jack’s tip acting as a lubricant to make the pumping of his fist easier as it glides along Jack’s shaft. He squirms under the intensity of it all, his hips lifting to thrust into Mark’s fist while he desperately tries to keep kissing Mark’s beautiful lips, his own breaking away more and more so he can try and catch his breath that keeps stuttering in his throat. Quiet moans glide along his tongue and ring loud in the quiet space he shares with Mark and he closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against Mark’s as the hand on his cock picks up speed again, fingers squeezing around the flushed head and thumbing along the leaking tip.

“M-Mark, fuck, _fuck_ , please,” Jack almost whimpers, feeling himself slipping closer to the edge. His toes curl where they’re still trapped in his shoes and his breath hitches as Mark tries to speed up his pace, his wrist twisting to create a new angle as his hand glides along Jack’s twitching cock. He reaches down for a moment to cup Jack’s balls, thumbing along them gently but with a generous pressure that makes Jack want to cry out, his head tipping back for a brief moment from the sharp spark that shoots through him like an electric shock.

With what little brain ability he has left, Jack reaches down between them and pops the button on Mark’s jeans, pulling at the zipper next. It makes Mark falter with what he’s doing, distracted for a second as his cock springs free from its confines of his jeans and underwear. He moans quietly, the low sound rumbling in his chest before escaping his lips and ghosting its way across Jack’s open and panting mouth. He drinks in the sound, fingers numbly thumbing along the wet slit of Mark’s cock as Mark begins to give hitched thrusts of his hips that glide his cock along the bare skin of Jack’s thigh. Jack shoves his jeans and underwear down further, exposing more skin for Mark to thrust his cock against, each new thrust leaving a wet and sticky trail of precome along his skin.

“ _Ffffuck_ , Mark, _oh,_ ” Jack groans, his chest feeling tight like his lungs will burst. His eyes are closed but he opens them, his vision blurred before he blinks his eyes back into focus and Mark’s looking down at him, his hand still moving beautifully along Jack’s cock and his eyes are filled with awe as he gazes at Jack. He leans closer, kisses the corner of Jack’s mouth and peppers butterfly kisses along his stubbled jaw, biting at the skin just beneath his ear when he reaches it.

“ _Mine_ ,” Mark growls hotly into Jack’s ear, his fingers squeezing almost painful around the tip of Jack’s cock and he’s gone; thick spurts of come shoot from his cock as he gasps and whimpers, his hips thrusting up into the hollow of Mark’s fist as he comes. He can feel his orgasm land on his stomach and dribble over Mark’s fingers, creating more lube to help him continue to pump his cock through Mark’s fist.

When he finally feels spent, his cock twitching with gradual sensitivity, he slows down his thrusts until he’s lying still and panting heavily on the bed. Mark releases his dick and moves his sticky come covered hand to his own cock, wrapping his hand around himself and stroking quickly along his length. He bites at his lower lip, his head ducking down for a moment before he looks up at Jack, eyes half lidded and pupils fully blown, a sight so beautiful Jack feels his breath catch in his throat.

“Can I-? Can I come-?” Mark tries to stutter out and Jack nods hastily, ready for whatever Mark wants to do. Mark doesn’t waste time and props himself up further, his hand resting by Jack’s head as he leans over him and pumps his cock, the flushed head disappearing with each upward stroke. Jack reaches forward and wraps his hand around Mark’s, beginning to stroke his cock with him and a low moan escapes Mark’s lips as he gives in and comes, hot stripes landing across Jack’s stomach and chest.

Mark falls to the side, the bed jumping ever so slightly from the sudden weight of his body landing against the mattress. They’re panting heavily, lying on their backs and staring at the ceiling as if in amazement of what just happened. Their chests heave with each inhale of breathe but slowly their breathing begins to even out, the air around them soon falling silent except for the distant bustle of the nightlife and their gentle breathing.

Jack reaches up a hand and runs it along his torso, beginning at his pubes and working his way up along his happy trail and to his lightly haired chest. His fingers drag through both his and Mark’s drying come and he can’t even muster the strength to grimace at the grossness of it because he’s still basking in his post orgasm blissfulness, a part of him still finding it kind of hot how he’s covered in his and Mark’s come.

“We better clean ourselves up,” Mark comments from beside him, his voice sounding deep and scratchy, and Jack turns his head to the side to look at him. Mark’s still staring at the ceiling, his eyes seemingly unfocused, but he turns to look at Jack as well after a brief pause. His mouth is parted, colour high in his cheeks and there’s a sheen of sweat gleaming from his brow. Jack imagines he must look the same and nods in response to Mark’s suggestion.

“Want to shower together?” Mark adds, his lips quirking up into a sly smile. Jack rolls his eyes but he can’t help but grin, knowing it’s something Mark would suggest. Honestly, if his brain could even begin to function at the moment, he probably would have suggested it as well.

Mark rolls himself up into a sitting position and raises his hands over his head to stretch. Jack admires the muscles in his back as he does so, the sweat gleaming off his skin in the barely there light of the room making him appear almost god like in beauty. Jack almost begins to feel self conscious again but the doubtful thoughts fade as Mark stands up and offers a hand down to Jack, who takes his hand gratefully and smiles as Mark hauls him up.

They shed their clothes on the way to the en suite bathroom and their hushed laughter echoes off the tiles on the bathroom walls while they adjust the water to a temperature that won’t freeze or scald them. They climb in together, Mark’s arms sneaking their way around Jack’s waist so he can pull Jack flush against him, the Irishman’s back hitting his chest. Jack doesn’t complain and simply melts into the affectionate touch as the water begins to pour over them both.

Mark reaches for the body wash and pours some onto his open palm before replacing the bottle back where he found it. He begins to rub his hands across Jack’s torso, beginning at his chest and working his way further down, white suds following in his wake and washing off quickly under the spray of warm water. Jack closes his eyes and leans his head back against Mark’s shoulder, letting him do what he wants as he relaxes and enjoys the feeling of Mark’s hands roaming across his wet skin.

By the time they’re done the mirror in the bathroom is completely fogged and steam practically trails after them as they open the door and exit the bathroom, Jack towel drying his hair while a towel simply rests atop Mark’s head. They dry themselves quickly, exhaustion from the day’s events finally beginning to catch up with them and Mark riffles through his suitcase for a pair of pyjama bottoms to put on. He crows triumphantly when he finds a pair and slips them on with ease, not bothering to put on any underwear. Jack watches from where he’s perched on the edge of the bed in nothing but a towel, his hand absentmindedly rubbing a towel across his head to dry his hair.

Mark continues to root through his things until he finds another pair of pyjama bottoms, his face lighting up into a grin when he finds them. He turns and throws them in Jack’s direction, the clothing landing in a pile at his feet, making Jack chuckle.

“Do you want a shirt as well or are you good?” Mark questions and Jack shakes his head.

“Shirtless is fine,” he replies and Mark grins at him.

“Good, I want to get my hands all over you,” he says, closing his suitcase lid and making his way over to Jack. Jack smiles at him and quickly changes into the pyjama bottoms, discarding the towels on the floor in favour of jumping onto the king sized bed and making his way up to the top. He pulls back the covers and wiggles his way in, pulling the dark and silky duvet up to beneath his chin.

Mark chuckles at the sight of him as he reaches down to pick up the towels and place them on the nearby radiator. He makes his way over to the bed and climbs in beside Jack, his smile growing soft and affection when Jack worms his way over and snuggles up against Mark’s side. He settles himself so he’s lying on his back, his right side flush against Mark’s, and throws his right arm over so it’s resting across Mark’s stomach. Mark doesn’t complain and simply places his left arm around Jack’s shoulders, his hand resting over Jack’s beating heart.

They lay in silence for a while, enjoying the warm presence of each other as their eyes begin to droop with how tired they are. Mark traces nonsensical patterns lightly across Jack’s skin with his hand, mainly tracing his fingertips along the skin resting atop Jack’s heart, which Mark can feel beating slow and rhythmically beneath his fingers. It’s soothing and he almost begins to feel himself drift into sleep when he hears Jack whisper his name.

“Hm?” Mark hums in way of reply. He tries to pry his eyes open a little more so he can look down at Jack and appreciate the view of him in his arms.

Jack’s head is turned to the side, resting against Mark’s chest, and he’s tilted his face up to look at Mark as he speaks. Mark can hardly see him in the darkness of the room but his eyes are attempting to adjust and he can just make out Jack’s eyes and the bridge of his nose, his plump and kiss bitten lips.

“Did you mean it?” Jack asks quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

“Mean what?” Mark questions, voice low and deep.

“When you said- when you said that I was yours, did you... did you mean it?” Jack stutters out, seeming nervous about asking the question.

Mark lays his hand palm flat against Jack’s chest, his heartbeat echoing through his ribs and vibrating beneath Mark’s hand. He shifts, resettling himself so his body is more curved towards Jack’s own, his other arm coming up to rest atop Jack’s arm that’s lying lazily across Mark’s stomach.

“Yes,” Mark murmurs into the dark, eyes drooping again, “You’re mine.”

Jack shifts beside him, the bed creaking in agitation at his movements. He feels Jack’s lips press against his and he smiles into the kiss, bringing up his hand to cup Jack’s cheek before Jack moves away.

The kiss is chaste and Jack soon leans back and begins to resettle himself beside Mark, his body turning to curl against Mark’s body, his back pressing flush against Mark’s chest. Mark smiles, his arm moving to wrap itself around Jack’s waist before he slides his hand up to rest over Jack’s heart. He feels Jack’s arm rest atop his a moment later and Jack sighs contentedly into the darkness.

“Night Mark,” Jack murmurs and Mark smiles against the nape of Jack’s neck.

“Night baby,” he replies, breath ghosting across Jack’s neck. He hears Jack snort in front of him, his chest moving slightly beneath his hand where Jack’s trying not to laugh.

“Shut up you nerd, I’m trying to sleep,” Jack retorts, settling himself again.

Mark doesn’t mind the comment; he buries his face into the nape of Jack’s neck and simply breathes for a moment, feeling content and happy, warmth spreading through his chest where Jack is pressed against him. Jack smiles to himself when he feels Mark’s lips press a gentle kiss to his skin and he squeezes Mark’s hand that’s resting atop his chest before he finally allows himself succumb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
